Behind The Scenes?
by The Letter M
Summary: Umm... Late at night! The Letter M types! SEE WHAT HAPPENS! Intriguing, no?


WARNING!: THIS IS MESSED UP CRAZYNESS! I THINK ITS FUNNY, BUT I'M MESSED UP AND CRAZY, SO DON'T LOOK AT ME!  
  
**The Letter M types feverently at her computer, stopping and deleting half a word to start over! OOOOh! YOURE LOOKIN IN HER BRAIN! Out of nowhere, the powerpuff girls song "Love makes the world go round" plays. M's brain explodes! Shortly, a new one grows in its place. M deletes the page of akjfbaglujbvfuuuuuuuwieks on her screen that her head made when it fell on the keyboard!**   
  
M: Alright friends! I have writers block! The 4th (?) chapter of An Adventury Story With Lots of Spooky Doom won't write! So, I decided to brainstorm with my inner voices and such and this is what came out! dont hit me with stuff! you know, i wasnt plannin to post this, cause it revealed the end of my story, but i fixed it up and now i can post it! IF ANYONE WANTS THE ORIGINAL COPY, E MAIL ME @ theletterm@oxley.net WARNING!: THIS GIVES AWAY THE ENDING TO AASWLOSD! DONT SAY I DIDNT WARN YOU! Why did i name a romance fic that?  
  
Disclaimereyness!: I own nothing! I SHOULD copyright my charachters, but I havent yet, so theyre the worlds! DONT STEAL EM OR ILL SEND YOU A VIRUS! Jhonen is IN this messed up thing, so everything thats his is his. As for the other cartoons, ill give you a cookie if you can figure out who owns what!  
  
Brainstorming Session 1  
*Carefully edited for your (my) conveinece! You wouldnt want to know the rest of my fic, would you? Nooo! I thought not!*  
  
  
  
**Ok. Here we go! Were in a cramped confrence room. It holds many cartoon charachters! YAY!**   
  
M: Ok everyone whos here now! Whatdowedoaboutthenextchapter!?  
  
**All the charachters stare at M in silence. Somewhere a cricket chirps!**   
  
M *to herself*: Man, I really am tired, but at least ideas come this way!   
  
M:Hey! I know! Ill ask the readers to help! theyre always good at that! polly funness!  
  
**Kit decides to bound into the room now, as does K, just for the fun of it. And GIR too, but its a pest to capitalize GIR, so hes chewin gum and doesnt talk now**  
  
M: K! Im a loser!  
  
Everybody else (even GIR although i said he wouldnt talk): We know!  
  
M: OO...k. Anyway!  
  
Kit *to K*: Apple joosh!  
  
K: M, your charachters are scaring me! Are these the voices in your head?  
  
M: Hmm...Thing 1 says yes, but Thing 2 says no.  
  
Gaz (who has suddenly appeared): Theyre both wrong. I control YOU!  
  
M: AAAAAHHH!!!- Wait a minute!This is crazy. I can always do this:  
  
**Gaz finds herself duct taped to the ceiling**  
  
Gaz: M, If you want to keep all of your limbs, you'll let me down, NOW!  
  
M: What are ya gonna do if i dont? Youre stuck to the ceiling remember?  
  
**The rest of the IZ cast has snuck into the room for the session and are currently staring dumbfounded at the sight before them. The Letter M holds her keyboard and pen of doom. The main chars (Zim, Dib, Lin, GIR, Kit, and future Zim,Dib,and Gaz) and some others (The Letter M,The Letter K,Jhonen,Edd [from Ed Edd n Eddy],Nny,Squee,Devi, Tenna, and Carl [from Johnny Bravo]) are seated around a long wooden table. The rest of the cast (you know who they are!) and some others (Darkwing Duck, some smurfs, Jhonny Bravo, Courage, Spike (from Cowboy Bebop)some other cartoon peeps [make some up!]and Bob the Builder). Gaz is taped to the ceiling of the conference room, and Happy Noodle Boy sits crossleged in the center of the table. Most of these extra people either came to rip off my ingenious ideas, or because they thought there was free food. Either way, theyre gonna be sorely dissapointed.**  
  
M: Where's Filler Bunny?!  
  
Jhonen: Why? You needed the entire JtHM cast to make sure not to rip them off, but i dont think you CAN rip off Filler Bunny.  
  
K: Jhonen, why are you so mean to the bunnies?  
  
M: Fine! Im sure the same goes for Wobbly Headed Bob, right?  
  
**Jhonen nods and Ks eyes begin to well up with tears**  
  
K:Oh you poor bunnies! I wont save you, but my fancharachter will.  
  
**K whisperes something to M who, in turn, sighs and writes something on a pad with   
her pen-o-doom. Kit begins to gnaw on Jhonen's head!**  
  
M:This is too weird even for me!  
  
Everybody else: But youre writing it!  
  
**Dib raises his hand.**  
  
M: Dib?  
  
Dib: Umm... Miss M? *Please dont make me or my future self do anything we'll regret!*  
UM...what about the story? Can we hurry? Those slashers have affected Zims mind and   
hes looking at me like im a peice of meat.  
  
M: Thats cause you are. Now. back to the story!  
  
Everyone else:*O_o  
  
M:*#^_^# what? Or at least you will be...  
  
**M clears her throat and shuffles her papers**  
  
M:On behalf of myself I'd like to thank everyone for coming to the first interactive   
brainstorming session.Thank you for your consent!Please leave now!  
  
Zim: Thats it? I feel cheated! Tell us what your plans are for our future selves in   
this "fan-fiction" thingy?  
  
M:If you had read the little memo, you'd know!   
  
(Ok. in the original copy, there had been a memo given to everyone. it said story line: dib)  
  
Zim: Oh. Id thought it was Dib's, so id kept it close to my heart, although I hate   
him!  
  
**Everyone looks at Zim**  
  
Everyone:*O_o  
  
Zim:*#^_^#  
  
**Everyone but Zim shudders, especially Jhonen and M! HNB stands up**  
  
HNB:Why are you doing this to me!? You stand on my meatloaf sandwich? This is   
preposterous! GET OFF!!! To defile such a precious thing! O holy sandwich! I long   
for your meatyness! GET OFF MY LAWN!  
  
**Everyone stares at HNB. M & K burst into fits of laughter.After a while things   
settle down again.**  
  
M: Anyway,please help yourself to punch and explosive smurfs! Take as many as you can!  
  
**A muffled sound is heard from above. Everyone looks up, startled to see Gaz still duct taped to the ceiling. M writes something, and Gaz falls down onto HNB**  
  
HNB: Get off me you rotted sack of goat cheese!  
  
**For the first time ever, Gaz is thouroughly freaked out. All of a sudden, Johnny (not Nny) starts flexin his muscles at future Gaz and Spike starts lighting up. Nny gives them both that evil eye look. Gonna be some good fightin' tonight! (at least between Spike and Nny. I personally dont think Johnny would fare that well. he came with Carl BTW and thinks this whole thing is really stupid!) M is about to dismiss everyone, when Double D taps her on the shoulder and whispers something in her ear.**  
  
M: EVERYONE! Double D of the Eds has brought something to my attention. this thing that is so secret is the crossover fic between Ed Edd n Eddy and IZ.  
  
Future Gaz *trying to act involved so Johnny will leave her alone*: What about it?  
  
M: Thats just it. We need a topic. A subject. Any suggestions? Anyone? Anyone? Beuler?  
  
**Everyone laughs**  
  
M: hey im funny when i make people laugh!  
  
Jhonen: Could you make her stop gnawing on my head?  
  
M: Oh no problem!  
  
**M (once again) writes something on her pad. Kit walks over to her seat in a zombie   
like fashion**  
  
M: Oh well! We better have an idea by next meet! Or ill get ANGRY!!!  
  
Everyone: *_*  
  
M: -_- i know. im pathetic.ok. meets dismissed. next meets whenever i say! so be   
ready! it could be in a week or a year or an hour! be ready freakS!!!  
  
**Everyone laughs**  
  
M:What?  
  
**People start leavin' Zim walks over to Dib**  
  
Zim:You know Dib...I was thinkin'-  
  
Dib:no.  
  
Zim:You would be saving the world or becoming ruler.  
  
Dib:No.  
  
Zim:BE MY QUEEN!!!  
  
DIB:NEVAHH!!!!!!!  
  
**Dib starts throwin'explosive smurfs at Zim. They pop as they hit the wall and Zim. Soon, Future Zim and Dib come over! (Theyre not messed up cause their mine and NOT XellosGreywords's! So NYAH!) Both bigger guys pick up their smaller selves.**  
  
Future Zim *to Zim*: NOT HIM!! ANYONE BUT HIM! NOT YOUR ENEMY! ITS JUST NOT RIGHT!  
  
Future Dib *to Dib*: Are you sure blowing him up is the tactic to use? I mean, sure hes vulnerable, and it looks like fun...but-  
  
**Future Dib puts Dib down and assists him in the pummeling of the Zims with explosive smurfs.**  
  
Smurfs: AAAAAAAAAAAAhhhhh!! POP!  
  
HNB: Are you witnessing me!? I demand Joo to witness me!  
  
M: Jhonen!? Are you stealin my ideas?  
  
Jhonen: Uh...no...why would you think-  
  
**Closes his notebook and jumps out the nearest window**  
  
Jhonen:So long, suckers!!  
  
**K and Kit are spiking the punch with apple joosh. M is holding the last smurf.   
Future Zim walks by and casually steals it from her.**  
  
Future Zim: Yoink!  
  
**M punches him in the nose and hands the smurf to Future Dib, who in turn hurls it at Future Zim. Theres some good fighting goin on out the window between Nny and Spike, but im not goin into that cause this thing is rated PG so Kyle(my brother) can read it tommorrow(it was 4 am) and tell me how pathetic i am. Squees huddled in a corner,waiting for mommy and daddy to come pick him up. I think ill take him home in a suitcase...**  
  
**The Letter M wakes up from her freakish dream, takes out her little notepad, and begins to write:**  
  
Fan poll for next ch.  
Copyright works!  
Ed Edd n Eddy Crossover fic needs plot.  
Smurfs?  
Darkwing Duck is so spiffy!  
END  
  
Anyways... any suggestions, or if you want a copy of the origional session, e mail me: theletterm@oxley.net  
Any comments, REVIEW!!! Jeez!  
I should be coming out with a poll soon, but if some uncharachteristic genious pops out in the form of ch 4, it wont happen, ch 4 will! YAY!  
  
THE LETTER M WANTS YOU TO KNOW THAT SHE LOVES REVIEWS...EVEN FLAMES! PLEASE REVIEW THIS PEICE O CRUD AND MAKE ME HAPPY!!! 


End file.
